familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Caroline Marie Williams (1843-1916)
}} Biography Caroline Marie Williams, a daughter of Thomas and Albina, who went with them on The Mormon Battalion march of 1846-1847 age 3. Her father Thomas Steven Williams (1827-1860) was a Sargent in Co D. ( She was born on April 24, 1843, in Nauvoo, Illinois. She married David Patten Kimball (1839-1883) in 1857 at age 13 (he was 17). In 1877, they moved their family to Thatcher, Arizona, where she died on December 21, 1916, and was buried at St. David, Arizona. She was the mother of ten children. Adopted Indian Daughter Indian GrandDaughter David and Caroline Kimball also reared an Indian girl (See 1870 census), named Viroque, who came to them under a unique set of circumstances. (They had a daughter in 1870 that they named after her.) Crozier recalled: My grandfather, Thomas S. Williams, was returning home from one of his freighting trips, when he found himself camped at the same location with a group of Mexicans. They had with them five Indian children, having taken them captive during a recent battle. Grandfather asked what they were going to do with the children and the Mexicans replied that they intended to kill them. Grandfather decided to try to buy the children. The Mexicans said they would sell them for two thousand dollars. The bargaining went on the rest of the evening; by morning the Mexicans were willing to let the children go for sixteen hundred. Grandfather paid the sixteen hundred dollars and took the children home with him. One of them a little girl about five years old, he gave to my mother. My grandmother named her Viroque. This girl was reared and educated in Salt Lake City by my parents until she was twenty-one years old. Then she married a man from Ogden and had a son. She was always treated as one of the family. Any time during the year that she wanted to come home and do up her sewing, she would do all Mother's housework while Mother sewed for her. Mother said that is was very nice to have this exchange of labor because she'd rather sew any day than wash the dishes and clean the house. Crozier's daughter, Caroline, remembers her grandmother telling how Viroque, being Indian, loved bright colors. She would iron anything that had a little color in it, but wouldn't touch pieces that were plain white. (Crozier Kimball His Life and Work, by Marva Jeanne Kimball Pedersen , p.2-3) Family & Marriage # David Patten Kimball (1860-1918) - # Thomas Stephen Kimball (1862-1939) - m. Francis Williams # Quince Knowlton Kimball (1867-1949) - m. Mary Merrill # Effie Isabelle Kimball (1869-1945) - m. Orrin Merrill # Viroque Kimball (1870-1877) - died young - age 7 - named for a relative living with the family on the 1870 US Census. # Lola Gay Kimball (1870-1944) - m. Daniel Eldredge # Heber Chase Kimball (1872-1959) - m. Sarah Trejo # Charles Colton Kimball (1874-1944) - m. Clara Hinck # Crozier Kimball (1879-1966) - m. Mary Roberts # Vilate Kimball (1881-1962) - m. Edwin Blaney # Thatcher Kimball (1883-1956) - m. Marnie Melton Vital Records 1870 US CENSUS Taken at Paris, Rich Co, Utah - June 1870. Brother Solomon F Kimball is living next door with the Mary Williams family. Top of Page 1. * Kimball, David P (M-30) / Farmer * Kimball, Caroline W (F-27) * Kimball, David P Jr (M-10) * Kimball, Thomas (M-8) * Kimball, Quincy (M-3) * Kimball, E Isabella (F-1) * Kimball, Viroque (F-18) - adopted indian girl References * FindAGrave Memorial #22245895 * David P Kimball - Wikipedia History * Tribute to Utah Pioneers - LDS Church News July 1995. * Life Sketch of David P Kimball by Solomon F Kimball - Archive Books - PDF Download webpage